


Wound Tight

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/11174.html?thread=436646#t436646">the_applecart</a> prompt "massage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound Tight

Kara sat at the table in the pilots' duty locker, staring into space. She was wound so tight Lee was wary of touching her, afraid she would snap. She rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"You sleep?"

"Ha! I wake up every 20 minutes and head for my Viper. How was CAP?"

"Uneventful. You all right?"

She shrugged. When his hands touched her shoulders she jumped as if she'd been burned, but his thumbs kneaded the rock hard tension from her shoulders. Her forehead hit the table with a thud.

"Kara?"

Her breathing was even and peaceful. He ruffled her hair.


End file.
